1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a panel mounting system. More specifically, a system of extrusions for attaching panels to a building is described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mounting system for mounting metal skin exterior panels on structural members of a building must have four basic characteristics: (1) load carrying capability to support the panels without substantial deformation; (2) adjustability to facilitate attachment of the panels to the structural members; (3) tight sealing to minimize infiltration of wind, rain, snow, hail and the like; and (4) removability to allow removal of any panel and/or seal member without disturbing others. However, it is known that the wall panels are widely used to create a finished, durable, and aesthetic appearance on building walls of all types, as well as for panels for truck bodies, shipping containers, and the like. The panels are typically formed as laminates of outer surface sheets bonded to inner core layer or layers that have structural strength and rigidity, yet are light-weight, flexible under building and environmental stresses, and attractive for the external or interior appearance of building walls.
The panels are mounted to building walls by various types of mounting devices. For example, one-piece channel-shaped extrusions of metal or rigid plastic are widely used to retain the panels at joints and corners. With conventional extrusion designs, installation proceeds progressively by first installing a corner or terminal extrusion, then a panel, then an “H” (straight, two-sided) extrusion, then another panel, and so on until another corner of termination is reached. Installers must be able to size the panels, position the mounting extrusions, and form joints that are properly aligned and cleanly formed.
However, conventional mounting systems using extruded devices have been rather inconvenient to use and expensive. With one-piece extrusions, installation proceeds in one direction along a building wall, and caulking the gaps between the panel edges and the extrusions must be done at the time of installation. If the panels are misaligned or a panel becomes damaged, the panels must be removed in sequence in the backward direction. An individual panel cannot be removed out of sequence. The already-installed caulking must be removed or it will detract from the clean appearance of the panels. With one-piece extrusions, the panel fitting and caulking must be done correctly when first installed. Installers may be tempted to leave out the caulking to facilitate panel repair or removal, but this can lead to panel and building failure due to water seepage through the gaps and into the building walls.
Additionally, extrusions in conventional mounting systems typically include a flange or extension that surrounds or overlaps the outer perimeter of the panel to retain and secure the panel to the building or other body to which the panel is mounted. For example, the outer perimeter of the panels may be inserted into a slot or groove of the extrusion so that one wall of the slot or groove is visible on the exterior of the mounted panel. The walls of the slot may be somewhat flexible and are typically spaced for the thickness of the panel. Another conventional mounting system includes multiple components, where the back of the panel is placed against a first component attached to the wall and then a second component snaps into the first component at a joint between adjacent panels. However, this second component includes an extension that overlaps the outer perimeter of the panel, such that a portion of the mounting system is again visible at the exterior edges of each panel section.
Thus, conventional mounting systems such as those described above do not provide a clean, planar surface for the exterior faces of the mounted panels because the flange or the extension securing the edge of the panels is raised from the panel edge and may be of a noticeably different color.
Furthermore, due to the variety of sill flashings, head flashings, and parapet flashings, which are often provided by the various door and window manufacturers, conventional mounting systems are not always compatible with the various flashings and can be troublesome for installers arriving at the jobsite with no directions on how to handle the intersection of two different building materials.